Some Things Happen At Night
by ksanta
Summary: Natsu was trying to get to the second floor of the guild. But Laxus saw him and decided to punish him. And what can Natsu do against Laxus at this situation? Apparently nothing. - Laxus/Natsu - SLASH, YAOI, Spanking, More Spanking. Enjoy! ;)


**_Some things happen in night_**

 _Pairing_ _:_ Natsu/ Laxus

 _Warnings_ _:_ Yaoi – guy x guy, Sexual scenes with guys _only_ , Spanking, More Spanking, a little bit of language… I think that's all.

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ Sadly, for me, I don't own Fairy tail. Just this story of Natsu and Laxus.

 **Enjoy!**

It was dark in the guild. And that was expected, as it was the middle of the night and there was no one in the guild. Or at least there was supposed to be no one. In fact there were two people in the guild. One was trying to go on the second floor of the guild, the one for the S-class magicians. The problem was that he was not an S-class magician. His bright pink hair was eye catching, which helped the second person in the building to follow the pink haired one with his eyes.

The second figure was sitting on a table on the second floor and was waiting for the other Dragon slayer to get near him. The tall blonde had permission to punish everyone who was not supposed to be on the second floor as he saw fit.

The moment Natsu was an arm's length from the other male, the pink haired magician found himself being pushed on something, his face looking at the floor. It took him a couple of seconds to understand he was on someone's lap.

"Look what we have here. A curious magician. You know you're not allowed here Natsu."

"Laxus!" Natsu almost snarled the name of his captor.

"You know I can punish those not allowed here, right, _Natsu_?" Laxus purred his name. The blond couldn't help but imagine all the things he could and would do to the feisty Salamander.

At that Natsu stopped struggling and stiffened. Though Laxus couldn't see his face, he could imagine Natsu's shocked expression.

"Are you fucking with me?" finally asked a still shocked Natsu.

"Not yet, but soon. First have to prepare you, don't I?"

With that Laxus started un-buckling the pink-head's belt. Once that was out of the way the blond pulled slightly and Natsu's pants were at his knees revealing his pale ass high in the air.

"Bad boys have to be punished don't they?" Natsu could feel Laxus's hands groping his ass, sliding down to his member, barely touching it before going back to grope his ass.

"Laxus, please…. Don't! I'm sorry! Please…" The blond only smirked, feeling his penis getting harder. Hearing Natsu beg him so desperately. It was making him crazy.

THWACK!

"AH..!" Natsu's left ass cheek was turning a nice pink color, almost like his hair.

"Natsu…. You'll count every hit you get. When you get to ten I will stop."

"No, please…"

THWACK!

Natsu could only whimper. This was only the second hit and he already had tears in his eyes. Worse was he could feel not only Laxus erection, but his own penis was getting hard.

"Count!" ordered the blond.

THWACK!

"T-two!"

"No, that was 'one'. I said to count _every_ hit you get. Now start at One."

Natsu could only whimper more. His member was _so_ hard by now, the pain was turning into pleasure.

THWACK!

"O-one! Laxus, stop…please…AH! Two!" Natsu cried out at the next hit. The pain was going straight to his groan.

Laxus knew he won't last much more. Natsu was making such sweet and wanton sounds. The blond couldn't wait to fuck Natsu crazy. To hear more of those moans and dirty sounds.

After a couple more slaps on his ass, Natsu was feeling it so much, but he couldn't get any friction. He was going mad with need.

THWACK!

"Ahh…ha…ha… F-five! Please…!" This 'please' took Laxus attention for a moment. It wasn't a pained plea to stop. It was a needy 'please'. The older man stopped spanking Natsu and started massaging his ass cheeks. Natsu had tears running down his face and he was whimpering and mewling lightly from time to time. Laxus moved his hand and touched the head of Natsu's hard member lightly.

"Ahhh! Laxus… N-need..." Natsu was so far gone with pleasure and pain he no longer cared what he had to say, as long as Laxus kept moving.

"I know what you need. And I'll give it to you. You're such a good boy. Just count two more times, and I'll give you a reward. Okay?" Laxus saw Natsu franticly nodding his head.

THWACK!

"One! Please, Laxus… mo-re…" Natsu could feel himself rocking on Laxus lap, trying to grind on something. He felt so good, but it wasn't enough. He wanted, _needed_ more.

THWACK!

"Two! Laxus…!" The blond could hear the need in the pinky's voice, so he lost no time. He positioned Natsu on the floor, face up, and pulled off his pants, his shirt, then moved between his open legs. Natsu watched with hooded eyes how Laxus un-buckled his belt and pulled out his hard, _big_ member.

Laxus smirked when he caught Natsu's gaze and put three fingers to his mouth. Natsu opened his mouth almost immediately and his tongue went to lick the blond's fingers and then guide them in his mouth to suck on them. After making sure he lubricated Laxus digits good enough he released them. Laxus moved down on him, one hand coming to play with his cock, the other going lower, to his hole. Laxus nudged lightly at the little hole, before pushing one finger inside.

Natsu could feel the digit going in him. There was a little pain, but Laxus other hand on his member was distracting him from the pain. After a while he could feel Laxus adding another finger inside him. There was a little sting, but before Natsu could feel any pain and discomfort Laxus hit something in him.

"AHH!...ha – Ah! Wh-what?"

"Don't worry. That was your prostate. Feels good? "

Laxus smirked as he continued hitting that special place in Natsu, changing the pace and force so Natsu couldn't get used to it. After a while Laxus added a third finger, continuing to hit Natsu's prostate.

"Please!.… Laxus, please…. Can't wait any more. Just fuck me already!" Hearing Natsu pleading at him like that was the thing that did it.

Natsu felt the fingers inside him pull out, leaving him empty, and whimpered in protest.

Hearing this almost made Laxus cum in his hand. The blond leaned on top of Natsu and whispered in his year.

"Just a second, babe. Soon you're gonna be so full. Are you ready?" Natsu was nodding his head frantically so Laxus decided he was ready and guided his member to Natsu's entrance.

Natsu could feel Laxus penetrating him, stretching him, going deep, _so deep_ , inside of him. He remembered Laxus words. The blond was right, he felt so full. Now he had to make the man on top of him start moving.

Laxus was balls deep in Natsu and was waiting for him to get used to being so full. When he felt Natsu move his hips, he understood and started rocking lightly, making Natsu meowl from under him. Natsu was making such dirty sounds, getting louder and dirtier, the more Laxus pounded in him. Soon Laxus was on the bring so he started working with his hand on Natsu's hard on.

"Laxus! I'm c-cuming! Ah…" With that Natsu came, his insides constricting around Laxus, making him cum deep inside Natsu.

Exhausted Laxus fell on top of Natsu. After a while, things calmed down and the two man turned towards one another. Natsu was looking for something in Laxus expression, after a while he seemed to have found it, for he pulled Laxus closer and kissed him.

Laxus was shocked for a while, but quickly started responding, and dominating the kiss. When Natsu whimpered and opened his mouth to moan, the blond plunged in with his tongue. Laxus was playing with Natsu's tongue, exploring his mouth. After a while he pulled his tongue back to his mouth, guiding Natsu after him. Once in his mouth he started sucking on the other's tongue, then he backed down, letting Natsu take over and do what he wanted.

After some more kisses and some groping Laxus moved his mouth to Natsu's neck and started sucking on the skin.

While the blond was sucking on his neck Natsu whispered. "Laxus, what are we doing?"

Laxus stopped and moved his head in front of Natsu's face.

"I don't know." He answered, pecking the pink haired man on the lips. "But we'll figure it out."

Natsu looked at his eyes for a couple of seconds, before nodding, and getting closer to kiss the blond man again.

They had all the time to figure out what was this thing between them.


End file.
